Regard désabusé
by ET.WalkOffTheMoon
Summary: Devant son piano, Elizabeth observe Darcy à la dérobée. Elle comprend pourquoi ils ne s'entendront jamais. Et pourtant, elle aurait peut-être aimé que ça soit l'inverse, elle aurait peut-être préféré que le trop grand orgueil de Darcy n'eut blessé le sien. Les pensées d'Elizabeth lorsqu'elle rencontre Monsieur Darcy chez Lady Catherine. OS


Regardant avec désarroi le piano qui lui faisait face, Elizabeth soupira. Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ? Elle, qui n'avait pas de talent particulier pour la musique, devoir jouer pour « sa Grâce » comme aimait tant l'appeler Collins. Chose ironique car il n'y avait en lady Catherine rien de gracieux. Aucune part de son être ni aucun élément de sa physionomie, pour être honnête. Peut-être quelques parties pouvaient être qualifiées de "disgracieuses" ou "graisseuses", mais le dire à voix haute aurait été un absolu sacrilège. Et même le penser lui attirerait les foudres du Seigneur.

Elizabeth releva avec lenteur la partie en bois qui couvrait les touches du piano. Elle allait jouer. Devant son cousin, Monsieur Collins, qui ne cessait de baver des compliments à lady Catherine, devant d'autres invités dont elle avait déjà fait fi des noms, devant le Colonel Fitzwilliam mais surtout, devant Monsieur Darcy. Après l'avoir vu auprès de sa tante, « sa Grâce », elle comprenait pourquoi il avait montré tant de retenue face aux bals organisés quelques mois auparavant. Habillé dans un luxe qu'Elizabeth ne pourrait jamais se permettre, il discutait avec courtoisie avec le Colonel. Et malgré toute la politesse qu'il mettait dans ses mots, un air las et hautain ne se défaisait pas de son visage. Comme s'il était préoccupé par autre chose et qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les mots de son cousin. Il y avait en lui tout ce qu'il existait de plus exécrable sur terre. La jeune femme avait bien fait de rester insensible aux arguments que Jane avait prononcés pour sauver l'honneur de cet homme. Et surtout, surtout, elle remerciait le ciel de lui avoir fait rencontrer Wickham, la confortant ainsi dans son idée première. Monsieur Darcy n'avait rien d'un gentil homme, à part la richesse et la beauté qu'elle devait lui reconnaître. Car, si cet homme ne lui avait pas fait si mauvaise impression, montrant tant d'orgueil à la juger d'un regard et à se sentir au-dessus d'elle et de sa famille, elle aurait pu tomber sous son charme.

S'éprendre de Monsieur Darcy ? Elizabeth sourit pour elle-même et parcourut de ses doigts fins les touches du piano. Que diable lui était-il passé par la tête ? Soupirant, elle s'accorda un regard vers les deux hommes en pleine discussion. Ses yeux accrochèrent alors ceux de celui qu'elle ne cessait de mépriser mentalement. Rougissant légèrement, elle détourna la tête pour s'intéresser à l'œuvre d'art qui lui faisait face. Elizabeth plaça ses doigts au-dessus du clavier mais ils se figèrent, refusant de lui obéir. Elle remit ses mains sur sa robe et tourna une nouvelle fois la tête vers l'assemblée. Fitzwilliam, à qui elle avait promis de jouer, s'était installé confortablement et n'attendait d'elle qu'un signe pour être imprégné de sa musique. Derrière l'homme, Monsieur Darcy s'entretenait avec Lady Catherine. Peut-être se faisait-elle des idées. Pourquoi la regarderait-il ?

Darcy était un homme si différent d'elle, qu'Elizabeth comprenait pourquoi ils ne pouvaient s'apprécier. Ils ne venaient pas du même monde, ne partageaient sûrement pas les mêmes idéaux. Lorsqu'à une soirée, elle était à l'aise et se sentait dans son monde, il n'affichait que du mépris et de l'affliction pour tous ces « petits gens ». Et, au contraire, lorsqu'il baignait dans sa culture et son univers étincelant, Elizabeth ne pouvait être que mal-à-l'aise. Les soirées mondaines dans lesquelles la danse était impensable et un malheureux mot pouvait vous couter votre honneur n'étaient pas faites pour elle. Non, décidément, il y avait trop de différences entre eux pour qu'elle ne l'intéressa ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Décidée et à la fois rassurée, Elizabeth retrouva son aplomb et, la tête haute, commença son morceau, au plus grand plaisir du Colonel. Et de Darcy, mais cela, la jeune Benett l'ignorait encore.


End file.
